Culture human and mouse tumor lines as multicellular tumor spheroids (MTS) in vitro as a model system for solid tumors in vivo. Obtain experimental data of relevance to clinical radio-and chemotherapy and its protocols, by tests of effect of treatment with such agents on the growth rate, time for recovery, and killing as a function of dose, on MTS. Initial experiments will be with a single exposure, single agent; later ones with multiple exposure to a single agent, then with combinations.